Secrets of Nakano
by Havanaschild
Summary: When a sudden invitation from Shisui takes Sasuke to Nakano River, he'll have to deal with embarrassment, water fights and a whole lot of kisses. ShisuixSasuke, non-massacre AU. I don't own the characters.


Secrets of Nakano- A ShiSasu Oneshot

 _ **I haven't got the slightest idea where in my head this oneshot came from. I really don't, but that shouldn't stop anyone from enjoying~**_

If someone asked Sasuke what he was thinking when he agreed to Shisui's request, he wouldn't have been able to answer as he himself didn't know the answer. Maybe it was because he was so flustered by the invitation that he responded too hastily? Or maybe he had been so charmed by the older's playful grin that he accepted without a second thought. Either way, the boy knew this had been a mistake, though his mind screamed in excitement, as he was spending time with the object of his affections, a secret he kept entirely to himself, someone he had cared for for as long as he could remember. How and when Sasuke fell for Shisui, he didn't know, but he fell hard. But he wasn't going to let him know that. No, why would the teleporter even think of him that way? He was of so little value, he couldn't possibly attract his cousin in any way. And yet, he agreed to go swimming with him in the river where his cousin and brother often had trained and played in their childhood. He suddenly felt disrespectful, to intrude on such a happy childhood place for his secret love and his amazing older brother. He couldn't think of that now though. Shisui was waiting. 

When the boy located his cousin by the bottom of the cliff, next to the river, the elder was in nothing but a pale blue robe which was loose around his toned chest, which moved in the moonlight as he breathed. The older man looked out at the water with a blank expression, clearly deep in thought as the light breeze ruffled his curls. Sasuke was absolutely enchanted. He snapped out of his daze though when his cousin turned to him.

"You coming or you just gonna stare at me all night?" Came the teasing voice of Shisui as he turned to the beautiful boy with a small smirk. Sasuke tensed and wrapped his robe tighter around himself. He vividly remembered how difficult it was to explain to Itachi- who had caught him on his way out of the house- where he was going in the middle of the night in just a night robe. He simply had told him he was going for a late night swim, which was half the truth, he merely neglected to to mention he was going with Shisui. The teen wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling that it probably wasn't a good idea to mention this to his older brother, that it would lead to something unpleasant. He felt bad for lying to Itachi, the person he trusts the most, but he felt it was better this way.

"Hn. I wasn't staring at you. " Sasuke huffed as he walked to stand by Shisui, vaguely registering in the back of his mind that the top of his head was level with Shisui's collarbone and the elder's head was tilted down to look at him. His cousin always had been quite tall for his age.

"Well then, kiddo, shall we?" Shisui smiled down at him, one eyebrow raised in mischief. No sooner had the boy nodded that the teleporter pulled off his robe, revealing a completely naked body, making Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise. He had not expected that in the least. His cousin had absolutely no shame, and why should he? He had a perfectly sculpted body which he sported with pride, making him all the more attractive. To say Sasuke was speechless was an understatement. He suddenly felt self conscious. He tightened his grip on the robe.

"What's up kiddo? You okay?" His cousin's concerned voice suddenly brought Sasuke out of his musings and made him look up at him, trying not to look at his lower body.

"I'm fine. It's just…" He trailed off, not sure what to tell him. He didn't need to. Shisui picked up on his body language, his shifting eyes, the almost unnoticeable colouring of his cheeks and it all clicked.

"…You're embarrassed….." This wasn't a question. Shisui watched the boy flinch as his suspicions were confirmed, a small, genuine smile crossed his features as he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of kid. It's just me, no one else is looking. Relax" He murmured as his hands moved Sasuke's from the robe and started to undress him. Sasuke focused his gaze on hi cousin as he pulled the robe from his body. For whatever reason, he liked the feeling of the other undressing him, it made him feel good. When Sasuke was fully naked before him, Shisui's lips parted slightly as he breathed in awe. The boy was beautiful. He wasn't overly muscular, but not too thin either with toned limbs-though not as toned as his own- and smooth skin, he was rather….petite, if he was honest. All in all, he was absolutely stunning.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Sasuke broke him out of his thoughts and he shook his head as he took the boy's hand.

"Its nothing. Come on" He pulled the boy to the water and kept walking with him until their feet could no longer touch the bottom and they were floating above surface. Sasuke lightly kicked his feet to stay above water and snuck a glance at the elder. His cousin looked tranquil, at peace, with a smile plastered on his handsome face and the boy felt more in love with him. He suddenly had an idea.

Shisui's eyes shot open as he was suddenly engulfed in water and quickly rose to the surface in surprise. He looked in his younger cousin's direction and found him a few feet away from him with a mischievious smile on his face.

"Oops. My mistake" Oh, the brat was going to pay for that. Sasuke was hit suddenly with a wave of water as he sunk underwater from the force. When he broke out for air, he send a wave in retaliation. Before either of them knew it, they were fully engaged in watery combat, neither backing down or faltering. Eventually, Shisui suddenly dove into the water out of Sasuke's line of sight, who looked around for him, trying to find his chakra. He was on the verge of giving up when arms wrapped around his hips and pulled him down underwater. He then felt them move around his waist as he was brought back to the surface. He gasped heavily as he instinctively wrapped his arms around Shisui's neck as the elder held him to his body, smirking in victory.

"You're a dirty cheater" The boy muttered, expecting a smug comment from the older. When none came, Sasuke became aware of his position and tried to pull away, only to have his cousin's arms tighten around him. The boy frowned in confusion and turned his head to Shisui to question him then froze.

The way Shisui was looking at him….It looked like pure, unadulterated desire. It filled his eyes and flashed with tenderness. Sasuke stared back at him, into his eyes, letting him into his soul through his shining orbs. The elder then started to lean forward slowly, giving the boy time to push him away. He never did. When Sasuke felt Shisui's lips press onto his, a feeling of completion filled him and his heart felt ready to burst. He never imagined such a thing would feel so good. He let out a sigh as he felt Shisui part his lips and slide his tongue into his mouth, and started playing with his own. The boy ran his fingers through elder's hair and rested his hands on the back of his neck. When Shisui pulled back, they both panted slightly as they leaned their foreheads together.

"W-What was that for?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask. Yes he enjoyed it, but he couldn't stop himself from wondering. Was it wrong that he was intervening in such an important place in Itachi's and Shisui's life- a life before he was even born- and their childhood. He felt disrespectful of their privacy, even if he wanted to continue, was it really ok?

As if reading his thoughts, Shisui leaned down and placed a kiss in between his eyes.

"Don't think so much. Just let me do this" He cooed to the boy kissing his neck before kissing down his body, eliciting quiet moans and gasps from the surprisingly sensitive beauty. Sasuke let his cousin take control, let him do what he pleased with his body, he was his now, and no one else's in that moment. Shisui felt a possessiveness overcome him as he bit the boy's shoulder, leaving a rather noticeable mark on him, which forced a cry of pain and pleasure from Sasuke, before Shisui licked it in some form of apology. His attention then turned to the deliciously hard buds on Sasuke's chest. He really was a beauty, Sasuke was all his and all Shisui wanted was to devour him. The older cousin proceeded to kiss the boy's chest, holding onto his hips to steady him, Sasuke panting and letting out moan after moan. It was then that Shisui's mouth suddenly latched onto his nipples, sucking and biting them, as his eyes watched the beauty's face. Sasuke closed his eyes as his mouth opened letting out louder moans, that vaguely sounded like Shisui's name, his nails digging into the older male's back, feeling his tongue tease his sensitive nipples. Shisui then kissed his way back up to the boy's lips and kissed him full on the lips. Sasuke wasn't sure what got into him, but he found himself jumping up and wrapping his legs around his cousin's waist. The elder didn't seem to mind as he grabbed the boy's thighs, caressing them.  
Later that night, Sasuke wasn't sure when they got to Shisui's house, how he got into his bed on his back, the older on top of him kissing him for all his worth, the both of them still wet from the river. He couldn't bring himself to care either as he clawed the teleporter's back in pleasure, the distinct sound of kissing filling every inch of the room. Shisui pulled away after what seemed to be an eternity of kissing, and laid on his elbow, beside him. It was obviously quite late and beyond time for Sasuke to go home, his mother would be worried, despite him being sixteen and a chunin, and his brother would be suspicious. Sasuke forgot this though, when he suddenly felt himself be pulled on top of Shisui until he was laying on his chest. Only then did it occur to him that he was exhausted. He allowed himself to lean on him as the blanket covered him and his cousin. Shisui then spoke in hushed tones.

"Only you and I will to know what happened at that river, and it'll be the first of many, firefly. It'll be our little secret, got it?" He moved the boy's hair behind his ear, staring into the doe eyes of his younger cousin. Sasuke nodded in agreement as he was lulling on the edge of sleep. He wasn't too certain, but as he fell asleep on his cousin's chest, he swore he heard the sweetest words anyone ever said to him.

"I love you, firefly"

 **Woo, I'm glad that's over! I was gonna make this a lemon, but I couldn't get it right for the life of me so I made it a lime instead. I don't know if Nakano river is safe to swim in, but when is the Shinobi World known for safety?**


End file.
